


Crossfire

by Sheally



Series: Kintsugi [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blackmail, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Russian Mafia, Suspense, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: «Во мне есть слово крови, что будет жить до самого моего конца.» Элен Сиксу.Это серия рассказов, связанных с Kintsugi, написанных автором специально в рамках недели Мафии по ЮНЛ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057219) by [witchbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbane/pseuds/witchbane). 



ДЕНЬ 1: ВЕРНОСТЬ / / ЖЕРТВЕННОСТЬ 

 

_Прежде мужчины был мальчик._

 

 

Они нашли его через неделю после того, как умерла его Баба, сидящим у ее кровати и держащим ее холодную руку. Скрюченные корни ее пальцев были синими и жесткими, ее глаза были полуоткрыты, глядя в потолок. Было слишком холодно, так что разложение еще не началось, но все равно запах смерти поселился в дачном доме, точно запах выпечки Бабы, просачиваясь сквозь дерево, камень и кость, пока не заполнил каждую его часть.

Первые несколько дней были терпимыми. У него был запас еды и дрова для печки, которую он продолжал топить ночами, так что ее чугунное чрево светилось, раскаленное, когда он скармливал ей очередное полено, засунув в ее пасть. Виктор старался, чтобы дача и руки-ноги бедной Бабы оставались теплыми, хотя она, конечно, будет потом злиться на него за то, что он так быстро израсходовал их зимние запасы. Но это было единственное, о чем он мог думать. Это, и сидеть рядом с ней и ждать утра, когда она сможет встать с постели, как делала в каждый рассвет своей жизни до сих пор.

Минуты пробегали, потом часы, потом дни. Он знал уже, и все же Виктор не мог – не хотел признаваться себе, что его Баба умерла. Она никогда больше не проснется.

Он хотел оставаться там подольше, хоть бы до самой смерти, если бы не любопытная соседка, сунувшая нос в кухонное окно. Она закричала, когда увидела, что Виктор упал на кровать, слишком холодный, чтобы даже дрожать, когда огонь погас, под тонким одеялом, обернутым вокруг еще более тонких плеч. Он едва заметил, что замок на их двери взломали, как сильные руки подняли его и вынесли прочь, как, казалось, весь квартал столпился возле их маленького домика, чтобы мельком увидеть что-то, о чем можно было бы посплетничать. Все, что мог видеть Виктор, это белая простыня, расстеленная над неподвижным телом Бабы, прежде чем он отвернулся и заплакал.

И плакал он бесконечно, пока не почувствовал, что он пролил запас слез за всю свою жизнь вперед. Он позаимствовал слезы из других дней, у будущего себя, который никого не щадил, потому что печаль и боль потери выжимали из него слезы день за днем. Виктор плакал каждый час, проведенный рядом со своей бабушкой, сидя с мрачной решимостью, будто он мог вернуть ее усилием воли. Он плакал каждую секунду от того, что это не сработало.

Он мог справиться с этим, разбив собственное сердце. Это была жалость, которую он ненавидел. Он не был глупым, знал, как сильно они ненавидели его бабушку, и как сильно его бабушка ненавидела их.

«Сплетники», называла она их.

«Бессовестная», бормотали они в ответ. «Сначала его мать сбежала, теперь старуха мертва. Кто его заберет? Не  я. Не я.»

Ни они, ни его мать, а теперь и не его бабушка. Она была мертва и похоронена, оставила его плакать в одиночестве, когда они опустили ее гроб в могилу. Это была скромная церемония, и когда все было сделано, священник взял его за руку и увел его с кладбища, где уже ждал служебный фургон.

Тогда он этого не знал, но это  был первый и единственный раз, когда он увидел ее могилу. Если бы он это знал, он бы оглянулся, бросился бы туда, чтобы могильщик убрал мерзлую землю с ее тела и вернул ее прах. Но теперь он мог только вспоминать то, как его Баба держала его на руках зимними ночами, когда холод пробирался сквозь стены, убирая ему волосы с глаз каждый раз, как он плакал.

«Ты хороший мальчик, Витенька.» Ее руки были грубыми, когда гладили его щеки, годы работы отпечатались на ее костях. «Но ты должен научиться быть терпеливым. Сначала ползать, потом ходить, много ходить, прежде чем научишься бегать.»

Если бы он мог быть хорошим, если он мог быть лучше – что могло бы потребоваться, чтобы вернуть ее?

 

 

Виктору тогда было шесть лет, единственный, кто остался из их семьи, и он больше не плакал. Не тогда, когда его забрали из единственного дома, который он знал, или когда передавали из дома в дом, из семьи в семью. Не тогда, когда он жил в переполненных комнатах наряду с другими обездоленными детьми, или когда он слышал, как ночью они звали родителей, что не желали их оставлять.[1]

Каждый раз, когда его отправляли обратно, они с жалостью смотрели ему в лицо и говорили:

-Ты хороший мальчик, Витя, но я просто не думаю, что мы сможем тебя оставить.

А за спиной у него шептались:

-Слишком тревожный, слишком тихий, слишком травмированный.

Никто его не искал, когда он убежал. Сейчас он был лишь одним из многочисленных сирот, бродивших по постсоветским улицам, чьи изможденные лица всматривались в толпу, а грязные руки были протянуты за милостыней. Умные обчищали ваши карманы, пока благодарили за подачку, а Виктор глупым не был. У него были ловкие руки и твердый характер, быстрые ноги, чуткие инстинкты. Иногда он залезал в сточную канаву и выл ночи напролет вместе с бродячими собаками, пока желание похоронить себя не исчезало  в бешеном бое его сердца.

Если бы он не мог быть хорошим, он мог бы стать сильным. Если не мог умереть, то станет жить.

 

_«Витька, Виться. Мой Витька.»_

 

С каждым днем голос бабушки становился все слабее в его памяти, их маленький дачный домик во снах, до которого он никогда не мог добраться.

В тот день, когда он встретил Якова Фельцмана, шел снег. Голод длиною в шесть месяцев грыз его нутро – тоска по дому, которого не было уже год. Виктор присел на корточки на тротуаре улицы, его дрожащая рука поднялась и подалась вперед. Он чувствовал, как его пальцы чернеют и скрючиваются внутри его потрепанных ботинок, его носки были влажными и бесполезными.

Виктор услышал движение до того, как увидел его, хруст снега под ногами и звон мелочи, перебираемой чьей-то рукой в кармане. Две блестящие черные туфли оказались в поле его зрения, переходя в темные брюки и массивное пальто, а следом в войлочную шляпу, венчавшую величественную голову. Мрачный мужчины вручил ему горстку монет, прозвеневшую в ладони Виктора.

-Спасибо, - прошептал Виктор, заставляя свои потрескавшиеся губы улыбнуться, даже тогда, когда его пальцы стянули тяжелые часы с запястья мужчины. – Большое спасибо, сэр. – Он опустил глаза и ждал, когда мужчина уйдет, согревая кожей металл, врезавшийся в грудь.

Блестящие туфли оставались на месте.

По спине побежал холодный пот. Виктор начал дрожать, вовсе не от холода, монеты звенели в его сжатом кулаке все громче и громче с каждой страшной секундой, что проходила. Болтовня вокруг них превратилась в белый шум в его ушах, как будто между ними и остальным миров выросла стена. Он поднял глаза и увидел людей, проходивших мимо, отворачиваясь, мужчину, нависшего над ним с еще  более хмурым выражением на лице.

Сработал инстинкт, заставив Виктора побежать, колени мгновенно подняли его, голова ныряла вниз, когда он бросился по улице и в переулок, где мог проскользнуть сквозь забор.

Он был недостаточно быстр. Рука крепко сжала его плечо, и Виктор заорал, выкручиваясь и отбиваясь. Монеты дугой полетели в снег, а вместе с ними и золотые наручные часы.

Мужская хватка усилилась, чем больше боролся с ней Виктор, безразличная к его царапанью и крикам. Довольно скоро Виктор устал. Его тело осело на мерзлую землю, откуда сильные руки подняли его за подмышки и держали в воздухе.

-Неблагодарный мальчик. – Виктор поднял голову, глядя, как говорить мужчина. – Я дал тебе денег на еду, а ты обокрал меня. Знаешь, что я делаю с маленькими воришками?

С оскалом – как он увидел у собак – Виктор прыгнул и вцепился зубами в горло мужчины. Кровь заполняла его рот, заливала нос. Его рот вгрызался, когда он прикусил язык. Насилие на вкус напоминало ржавчину, смесь железа и соли.

Он едва сгруппировался, когда его бросили снова об стену, его конечности распластались, точно у куклы с обрезанными веревочками. Мужчина поднял руки к шее, струйка крови просочилась сквозь пальцы. Шок был не его лице, и он открыл рот, чтобы закричать, или, быть может, зарычать.

Но потом рассмеялся. Неожиданный звук вырвался из него громко, и он продолжал смеяться, даже когда затягивал шарф вокруг шеи, чтобы остановить кровь. Он подошел к Виктору и снова поднял его за подмышки, хотя на этот раз и старался держать подальше.

-Ты дикарь, - проговорил мужчина, - словно уличная собака. Кусаешь руку, что тебя кормит. – Но не гнев был в его голосе, он веселился. Над ними повисла долгая тишина, мужчина уставился на него, а Виктор уставился в ответ.

-Как тебя зовут?

 

_«Витька, мой милый Витька. Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком ради своей бабушки.»_

 

-Виктор, - отозвался он сквозь вкус крови во рту. Он провел языком по ровному ряду зубов, нырнув в небольшую щербину, что получил в драке.

-Виктор… Виктор – хорошее имя, сильное. – Мужчина поставил Виктора на ноги. – Когда ты в последний раз ел? Наверное, давно. Ты слишком худой. Давай так. Ты можешь поесть, если пойдешь со мной. – Мужчина повернулся, его темное пальто раздувалось от ветра, но Виктор не пошел за ним. – Я сказал, идем. Или я оставлю тебя здесь.

Черная машина подъехала к началу переулка. Виктор смотрел, как одетый во все черное охранник вышел, чтобы открыть дверь, низко поклонившись мужчине. Он хотел пойти? Что-то подсказывало ему, что нет, настойчивый голос, запертый в груди, который, должно быть, был его сердцем. Звук его был заглушен ревом желудка, который сжался от обещания пищи.

-Как вас зовут? – Виктор подошел ближе в нерешительности. – Эй, мистер, как вас зовут?

-Для тебя господин Фельцман, - отозвался мужчина. Он завел машину и посмотрел на Виктора. – Ты идешь?

Виктор обернулся, взглянув в темную пасть переулка. Мужчина был слишком далеко, чтобы достать его. Он мог бы сбежать, проползти в дыру в заборе и скрыться навсегда. Мерцал уличный фонарь, и его свет отразился от золотых часов, лежавших в снегу.

Он поднял их, снова взглянул в переулок и подошел к машине.

-Да.

 

 

[1] Сироты в России: по мере развала Советского Союза в 1991 году численность сирот выросла до более чем 59 000 человек. Многие из них являются социальными сиротами, у которых один или несколько родителей/опекунов все еще живы, но у которых нет взрослых, ухаживающих за ними по разным причинам. В России есть как детские дома, так и системы патронажного воспитания, которые в последние годы больше напоминают приюты. – Прим. Автора.


	2. ДЕНЬ 2. ЗАКЛЕЙМЕННОСТЬ//ЭКСТРАВАГАНТНОСТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это часть новой главы Kintsugi. 
> 
> Пейринг: Виктор/Юри.
> 
> Все мы на это очень надеемся;)

 

 

Пикап был именно такой, каким запомнил его Юри более десяти лет назад: неповоротливая громоздкая машина, темно-синяя краска неравномерно выгорела на солнце, облезлая во многих местах. Что-то в двигателе дрогнуло, когда он включил зажигание, выдавая знакомый протест, когда он включил передачу и вывел ее на пустую улицу. Юри мельком увидел Мари в зеркале заднего вида. Она стояла внутри ограды, ее лицо было пустой маской, пока сигарета тлела в руке.

Он должен был знать, что она его заметит; она была ранней пташкой, даже, если не спала всю ночь. И снова он был благодарен Мари за силу, за то, что она снова и снова отпускала его каждый раз, когда он эгоистично являлся домой, чтобы его родителям не пришлось этого делать. Его мать плакала, отец умолял не уходить, наплевав на последствия. Но Мари понимала, что ему это необходимо. Между ними не было прощаний, просто долгий взгляд, полный надежды и веры.

«Мы встретимся снова.»

Вести пикап было странно, почти сюрреалистично. Юри было десять в последний раз, когда он сидела в этой машине, сжавшись на переднем сидении с коленями под подбородком. Марико старалась успокоить нервы, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, покачивающуюся между ее пальцами на руле. Бусинки пота сбегали вокруг ее лба, когда влажная ночь просачивалась в открытые окна. Юри так отчетливо помнил ту поездку, что иногда, закрыв глаза, он думал, что все еще там. Он мог ощутить вкус соли, переполнявшей горячий воздух, запах дыма, который впитывался в кожу и одежду, точно долгий поцелуй.

Сейчас рядом с ним сидел Виктор, а не Мари. Когда Юри открыл глаза, он увидел, как плечи второго мужчины опали, как голова прислонилась к стеклу, наблюдая, как проплывает мимо пейзаж. Он выглядел таким невероятно хрупким сейчас, в старой одежде, одолженной у отца Юри. Это был совершенно иной взгляд на Виктора, который, казалось, всю свою жизнь прожил в костюмах, сшитых на заказ – рубашки не изнашивались до мягкости, никаких мешковатых штанов, только узкие брюки, стянутые ремнем. Бейсбольная кепка была надвинута очень низко, затеняя глаза от посторонних.

Они ехали в полной тишине, закат уносил день, растворяясь в ночи. Фукуока больше не была безопасным местом, и основные дороги будут прочесывать в их поисках. Вместо этого они решили пойти иным путем, где единственным освещением был свет от их пыльных фар и редких зданий, освещенных ночью, вроде указателей.

Приближалась полночь, когда Юри увидел его: приземистое здание, стоявшее на повороте дороги, неоновая вывеска, мерцавшая так усиленно, явно говоря, что есть места. Юри почувствовал боль в спине и затосковал по своей комнате, с чистыми простынями, пахнущими мылом, что его мать купила на распродаже для гостиницы. Виктор очнулся, когда они въехали на полупустую стоянку, порывисто вернувшись из собственных мыслей.

-Мы остановились? – Спросил Виктор, вытягиваясь на своем месте. Он поморщился, когда от движений заболело ребро.

-Тебе нужна постель, - отозвался Юри. Он схватил свой рюкзак и пересчитал наличные в кармане – их, конечно, было недостаточно, чтобы останавливаться вот так каждую ночь, но расходы стоили нескольких часов сна.

-И мне нужно отдохнуть. Это лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать, пока у нас нет доступа к большим деньгам.

Человек за стойкой регистрации схватился за деньги с жадностью, бросив им ключи, прежде чем Юри смог бы передумать. Он попросил самую дешевую комнату и получил то, за что заплатил: комнатушка номера, едва достаточная, чтобы пройтись, скомканная постель, занимавшая так много места, что они едва открыли дверь, и ванная, которая выглядела так, будто ее не убирали несколько недель. И все же, это было не самое худшее место, где приходилось останавливаться Юри.

Он бросил сумку на пол и упал на кровать, глядя вверх, отметив, что Виктор задержался у двери.

-Ты собираешься стоять там всю ночь? – Спросил он, смягчившись, когда Виктор сделал к нему нерешительный шаг. Юри потянулся к боку Виктора, мягко прижав рубашку к повязке, закрывающей рану.  – Насколько все плохо?

Как будто все, что ему было нужно – это приглашение, Виктор тут же рухнул рядом с ним. Они сидели несколько долгих мгновений, прижавшись: бедро к бедру, рука к руке. Голова Виктора была опущена ему на плечо, рука плотно сжимала запястье. Юри осторожно провел пальцами по ребру Виктора, где рана, как он знал, болела, хоть второй мужчина и не сказал бы ему об этом.

-Это неважно, - отозвался Виктор после долгой паузы. Его голос казался мягче в темноте. Ни один из них не удосужился включить свет, и когда Юри посмотрел на него, он увидел Виктора, освещенного неоновыми огнями вывески, свет от которой проникал через окно. Полоски света скрывали его лицо от глаз, делая морщинки вокруг них и рта резче. Юри потянулся, чтобы снять бейсболку, разглаживая серебристые волосы, чтобы они не торчали во все стороны и не прилипали ко лбу. Вот так Виктор  больше напоминал самого себя и меньше молчаливого незнакомца, который сидел рядом с Юри весь день.

-Я в порядке.

С усталым вздохом Юри соскользнул с постели.

-Давай сменим повязку и пойдем спать, - сказал он, присев, чтобы выудить аптечку из сумки. Он услышал, как Виктор шевельнулся позади него, и когда он повернулся, второй мужчина занимал почти весь матрас, который был настолько мал, что ноги свисали с края, когда он расслаблялся. Юри сидел на свободном пространстве, что он оставил, и осторожно задрал ему рубашку к воротнику, отодвигая грубую марлю, приклеенную к боку.

_«Так близко. Чуть левее и чуть глубже и пробило бы легкое.»_

Эта мысль настолько ранила, что Юри почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, будто нож прошел сквозь него.

Юри знал больше, чем кто-либо, как много он мог потерять. Чего он не знал, так это того, что идея остаться с Виктором стала меньше походить на наказание и больше на желание – нежное желание остаться в его руках и проводить тихие ночи так, как они делали в Хасэцу.

Это был всего лишь сон, вскоре унесенный на какой-то другой берег океана, что он оставлял позади. Две вещи были абсолютно ясными: вернуться домой означает потерять Виктора, а его возвращение – отказ от дома. И хотя сердце хотело того, что хочет, иногда оно хотело слишком многого из того, чего не сможет иметь.

Он развернул бинты и сдержал вскрик, положив новый слой мази, прежде чем накрыть ее свежей марлей. Рана все еще была влажной, но больше не кровоточила. Швы были на месте, и не  было никаких признаком заражения, к счастью. Когда он закончил, Юри наклонился и прижался губами к груди Виктора, прямо над ровным ритмом его сердца.

-Мне очень жаль.

Длинные пальцы прошли сквозь его волосы, прикосновение было таким мягким и медленным, что едва не усыпляло.

-Юри, - проговорил Виктор, - Юри, это не твоя вина. Я не должен был… - Он подавился последними словами, не в силах, или не желая произносить их вслух.

-Нам не надо об этом говорить, - прошептал Юри. – Не сейчас, никогда. – Когда он сел и увидел лицо Виктора, он знал, каким  будет ответ.

Виктор скользнул рукой по его затылку, завлекая на постель поцелуем.

-Не сейчас, - согласился он, говоря в губы Юри, больше движением, чем звуком. Его руки дрожали. – Просто будь рядом со мной. Будь со мной здесь, Юри.

Жар рта Виктора был головокружительным, приторным и сладким, будто слишком большое количество вина ударило ему в голову. Юри был беспомощен перед этим поцелуем, как и всегда  с Виктором, и поэтому он позволил себе наслаждаться им, пока их губы двигались друг против друга, дыхание было в унисон, как будто один организм. Они так органично вписались друг в друга, что казалось невозможным, что они должны быть двумя людьми, что могут когда-либо разъединиться.

У Юри не было названия для того, что было между ними, но он знал это с самого начала. Он попался в тот момент, как они встретились, до того даже, все больше и больше переживая из-за ловушки под именем Виктор Никифоров, и до настоящего момента.

Он не верил в судьбу, в то, что должно было случиться, но он верил в это: в становящийся все глубже поцелуй, рука, скользящая по шее, ресницы, что касались щеки с каждым томным мгновением. Виктор поцеловал его, будто выпивая, как умирающий человек, пытающийся проглотить полный рот воды, будто Юри был для него самой жизнью.

Виктор подтянул его ближе, нетерпеливо, так что Юри пришлось вжаться в кровать, чтобы не упасть на второго мужчину. Рука скользнула под край его рубашки, теплым весом легла у основания его позвоночника, когда он полностью взобрался на кровать. С судорожным вздохом Юри отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, возвышаясь над Виктором, опираясь на руки и колени.

Не решаясь хоть как-то потревожить рану, Юри сопротивлялся, даже когда Виктор пытался утянуть его на себя. Вместо этого он перенес весь свой вес на бедра Виктора и собственные ягодицы, ладонями стоя на покрывале.

-Так нормально? – Спросил он. Рука на его позвоночнике продолжала свои неторопливые ласки, вверх-вниз, пальцы следовали дорожкой, известной лишь Виктору.

-Порядок, - ответил Виктор. Он подался подбородком, раскрыв губы навстречу поцелую, который Юри охотно ему дал, когда оба они снова были друг на друге.

Их поцелуй был на этот раз сложнее, более энергичным, от чего вне сомнений губы будут красными и останутся синяки. Виктор, с темными глазами, полными желания, застонал, когда Юри прикусил ему губу и всосал его язык, раскрывая и предлагая себя поглотить. Именно этот Виктор причинял Юри боль, заставляя отдаваться и отдавать все сразу. Тот цеплялся за его рубашку, стоя на одном колене, отчаянно стараясь не опускать задницу.

Его руки протянулись к груди Виктора, ненадолго остановившись, лаская раздраженную кожу вокруг бинтов, продолжив движение вверх, к мягкой хлопковой рубашке, поднятой к самому воротнику. Как только мог, Юри помогал Виктору раздеться, выпростать руки из рубашки и опустить голову на жесткий матрас. Юри оставил долгий поцелуй на ухе второго мужчины, как уже делал, и с удовольствием почувствовал, как с резким вдохом тот присосался к его горлу, а пальцы крепко сжимали его бедра.

Он посмотрел вниз и готов был поклясться, что его сердце остановилось. Бледная кожа Виктора была, точно полотно, в полосах неонового света, прорезавших комнату: синих, розовых и пурпурных, сливаясь с линиями его тела, касаясь его везде, где хотел коснуться Юри. Он мог бы поверить в Бога, видя Виктора вот таким, обнаженным перед Юри, как нечто святое, с собственным светом, пойманным в ореоле серебристых волос.

Так много он хотел бы сказать, слова уже были у него на языке, но тем, кто заговорил первым, был Виктор, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться его лица.

-Интересно, как я мог подумать, что ты не красив, Юри Кацуки. – Слезы блестели в уголках его глаз, неожиданные и неуместные. Он пытался стереть их, но рука Виктора перехватила его за запястье. Виктор поцеловал его в ладонь один раз, затем второй, затем прижал ее к собственному сердцу, которое так отчаянно билось у него под кожей, что Юри подумал, что она могла бы лопнуть. – Все это ради тебя.

Юри пролился вперед, неожиданно, отчаянно цепляясь губами за губы Виктора. Их зубы касались, руки яростно рвали остатки одежды, пока не осталось только кожи к коже. Виктор под ним напрягся, жестко и горячо вдавливаясь между его ягодиц. Юри вздрогнул и одним движением сел, его руки лежали на плечах Виктора, шея наклонилась. Его член был тяжелым, скользя по тугой линии живота Виктора, и он ахнул, когда пальцы вонзились в его ягодицы, проталкиваясь глубже.

А потом он оказался на спине, дыхание сбито. Тело Виктора вталкивало его в грязные простыни, руки переместили ноги Юри, чтобы обернуть его бедра вокруг. Влажный жар его рта нашел точку пульса на горле Юри, посасывая там, с рычанием укусив, когда головка члена потерлась об его ободок и почти вошла, снова и снова, когда он задвигался.

Мысль о том, чтобы его трахали вот так, заставила рот Юри пересохнуть, каждый нерв в его теле горел, когда Виктор сосал синяки на его шее. Это было головокружительно, заставляя его пульсировать, согнуться, чтобы обернуть руки вокруг Виктора и будто цепляться за жизнь, утопая в этом моменте.

Если Юри был водой, то Виктор был светом, сияющим маяком в темноте его сердца, иногда настолько красивым, что больно было смотреть, но невозможно отвернуться.

Виктор возился с чем-то на кровати, и только когда Юри услышал звук рассыпавшихся по полу предметов, он вспомнил про аптечку, которую они забыли. Палец, смазанный вазелином, прижался к его входу, но не дальше. Нет, пока Юри не начал задыхаться, укусив Виктора за плечо, умоляя «да, да!, прокусывая кожу.

Палец вошел в него один раз, потом второй, скользкий и влажный, прокручиваясь. Томный ритм Виктора дразнил его, обещая то, чего жаждал Юри. Это шло в разрез с его недавним нетерпением, и когда второй палец добавился, он делал это так же медленно, так же нежно, как и первый, так что Юри ощутил себя более нетерпеливым, и все это до боли нежным. Он застонал от нереализованного желания в окровавленное плечо Виктора, дегустируя бисеринки с металлическим ароматом и вкусом соли, которые просачивались там, где вонзились его зубы, и в извинении прижался поцелуем.

-Больше, - проговорил он, ненавидя умолять, но не в состоянии скрыть собственную нужду в голосе. – Я хочу… мне нужно…

-Я должен… - Пробормотал Виктор ему в челюсть, целуя раскрасневшуюся кожу, снова и снова вонзая в Юри пальцы, словно сводя его с ума. Он уже был готов, настолько желал. – Еще немного, пожалуйста. Можешь потерпеть еще немного ради меня? – А когда Юри кивнул, Виктор добавил третий, его движения и вдохи участились в предвкушении.

Юри почти рыдал. Он был тугим шаром от переполнявшей его нужды, напряжения, натянутости, когда его мышцы растягивались, пропуская Виктора внутрь. Он жадно надавливался на эту полноту и хотел большего.

-Виктор, пожалуйста, ах!

-Позволишь мне? Юри, милый, перевернешься ради меня? – Слишком охотно Юри перевернулся на живот, отдаваясь нежным похвалам поцелуев губ Виктора. По позвоночнику и плечам, над каждым шрамом, впечатанном в его кожу.

-Красиво, - проговорил Виктор, а еще «удивительно» и « я хочу тебя», пока Юри не почувствовал, как он дрожит от эмоций. Он спрятал лицо в руках, чтобы придушить влажный вздох, который вырвался из него, подавая бедра вверх с каждым ударом пальцев, что освобождали его. Подготавливали.

Потом они вышли. Он едва успел понять потерю пальцев Виктора, прежде чем что-то иное заменило их, ослабляя жар и твердость, настойчивое между его ног. Юри прерывисто заскулил, пока Виктор погружался в него медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пульсирующая головка его члена в последний раз протолкнулась сквозь обод входа, прежде чем выскользнуть, вся длина вскоре после этого легко скользнула внутрь благодаря смазке. Виктор остановился, когда оказался вровень с ягодицами Юри, его бедра вздрагивали от необходимости оставаться в вертикальном положении. Все, чего он хотел, это рухнуть, позволить напряжению уйти из него и лечь на кровать. Ладони гладили его по бокам, по спине, описывая меленькие круги.

-Все в порядке? – Спросил Виктор, его голос был жестким, на грани самоконтроля.

Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы распалить нервы, мышцы вокруг Виктора, даже, когда он пытался привыкнуть к ощущению того, насколько он полон. Он слегка подался назад, почти гася искру удовольствия, что поднималась по его позвоночнику, разливалась по рукам, вместо этого он следовал за членом Виктора.

-Да, - проговорил он, зажмурившись. Если он это сделает, то почти сможет забыть о грязных простынях и обшарпанном номере мотеля, полностью сосредоточившись на теле позади него. На мужчине в его постели, в его сердце. – Двигайся, Виктор, пожалуйста.

Так Виктор и сделал – слегка откинулся, а потом крепко подался бедрами вперед. Это заставило Юри запрокинуть голову, выгнуть спину в то время, как Виктор начал трахать его в постоянном ритме, небольшие толчки перерастали в более глубокие. Сначала на дюйм, потом все  глубже. Пока, в конце концов, только головка его члена оставалась в Юри, дразня его желанием вернуть его обратно.

Звук кожи, бьющейся о кожу, был непристойным, влажным от пота и смазки. Юри закусил руку и давился слюной, что начала натекать лужицей из его рта, задохнувшись стоном, когда член Виктора коснулся того самого местечка, заставив искры посыпаться из глаз Юри. Его собственный член горел между его ног, плотный и тяжелый, изнывающий от желания, хотя он понимал, что одно лишь касание все закончит.

-Виктор – Виктор…

От сказанного руки мужчины только крепче сжали его бедра, до боли. Горячий румянец прокатился по его шее, когда Виктор наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в затылок и прижаться к нему грудью, вдоль всей спины Юри. Он продолжал проталкиваться, прерывисто вздыхая, когда продвигался вперед, глубже, внутрь Юри.

-Так хорошо, Юри. Так хорошо, для меня. – Виктор казался опьяненным с каждым ударом, голос был медом, проливающимся в уши Юри, плотным, золотистым и теплым. – Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя. – Он приподнял бедра Юри повыше, перемежая слова жесткими толчками, которые Юри ощущал до самого позвоночника.

Юри раскинул руки над головой, скуля, когда протолкнул Виктора глубже в себя _. Больше, больше_ , умоляло его тело, но что еще он мог попросить, Юри не знал.

Каким-то образом Виктор понял это – сильной прошелся по его животу, большим пальцем пробегая по грудине Юри взад-вперед, будто говоря: «я здесь, я здесь.» С другой стороны он прижимал руки Юри к стене, их пальцы сплелись, удерживая их в медленном ритме. Снова и снова, больше не проталкиваясь, лишь двигаясь внутри тела Юри.

Этого было много, слишком много. И недостаточно.

Юри почувствовал приближение оргазма задолго до того, как это произошло. Испепеляющее, электризующее тепло, проливающееся в его тело. Это была электрическая катушка, спрятанная в районе его желудка, заставлявшая его сжаться. Пульсация его члена вдоль простыней, когда он сжал Виктора так туго, ноги его сплелись, пальцы сжались так сильно, что готовы были сломаться. Он почти плакал, когда кулак Виктора сомкнулся вокруг него, пальцы были все еще сколькими от смазки, распределяя ее по всей длине, толкая раз, два, три, прежде чем Юри потерял счет.

Этого было достаточно. Он кончил с криком, с членом Виктора настолько глубоко внутри него, что Юри знал, как именно будет чувствовать себя через несколько часов после этого. Может, даже дней. Мысль заставила его содрогнуться еще больше, его разгоряченный вход сжался сильнее, даже, когда он пролился в руку Виктора и дальше на простыни.

Его руки ослабли на стене, будто без костей, и его голова опустилась на простыни, заглушая крик, готовый сорваться именем Виктора.

Руки снова были на его бедрах, проталкиваясь в него, все еще твердый член скользил о его простату. Пальцы Виктора вонзались в его кожу. Голос Виктора был теперь темным виски в его ушах.

-Юри, - проговорил он. – Мой Юри, - и тоже кончил, успокаиваясь, отпуская его, пройдясь по шее Юри обнаженными зубами.

_«Мой Юри, мой, мой.»_

Все это не правда. Но в темноте этого гостиничного номера, когда неоновые огни все еще преломляли ночь в сюрреалистичных изгибах вокруг них, оба они могли притвориться, что это так.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор очень просит сделать вид, что в Японии действительно есть мотели такого типа, потому что никакой информации в интернете на этот счет не нашлось ;)


	3. ДЕНЬ 3: ПЕРЧАТКИ / / РАЗВЕДКА

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выбор, что мы сделали в жизни, остается в прошлом.

-Тебе не стоит пить.

Мила фыркнула, опрокинула бокал с шампанским и выпила его до дна. Решение, о котором она пожалела мгновенно, как только поняла, насколько горьким оно было, шипя, неприятно проходя по горлу, но она была полна решимости не закашляться перед Виктором, чтобы не потерять то крошечное лицо, которое у нее было. Ее щеки были красными к тому моменту, как ей удалось проглотить все. Виктор со своей стороны просто наблюдал за ней, не впечатленный, потягивая собственный напиток, а потом безмолвно повернулся к бальному залу.

Это было безусловно зрелище. Мила никогда прежде не бывала в таком экстравагантном месте – сплошь высокие сводчатые потолки и стройные французские двери, мраморные полы с позолотой гравировки на поверхности. Две люстры сверкали над головами, пока небольшой оркестр играл что-то оживленное из дальней части зала. Не обошлось и без расходов; каждый дюйм зала был украшен со вкусом, так что, вероятно, все это стоило больше, чем любая семья планировала потратить в этом году на празднование.

И не говоря уже о людях.

Было так много красивых людей, что Мила на мгновение подумала, что ей снится какой-то странный сон. Куда бы она ни посмотрела, они поражали ее: модели, чьи наштукатуренные лица смотрели с каждого плаката на улице, светские львицы, которые зарабатывали на жизнь визгливыми телешоу, что транслировались в каждом универмаге, мужчины и женщины, висевшие у намного менее красивых существ и улыбающиеся им, будто те действительно важны для них. Каждая из них была одета, точно куколка, в роскошные шелка, атлас и кружева; все были до непристойности обвешаны дорогими украшениями вокруг шей, на пальцах и в волосах.

Рука Милы дернулась, когда женщина подошла слишком близко, гладкий блеск ее жемчужного браслета был всего в нескольких дюймах от ее пальцев. Она придушила зудящее желание схватить его, бросить под каблук и затоптать. _«Ты выше этого»,_ \- ругала себя Мила. Это была знакомая мантра, которую она проговаривала себе много ночей, надеясь, что когда-нибудь она начнет ее придерживаться. - _«Ты больше не та девушка, не уличная крыса. Будь выше этого.»_

Как будто прочтя ее мысли, Виктор проговорил:

-Можно забрать девушку с улицы, но, я полагаю, гораздо труднее сделать наоборот.[1]

Она резко посмотрела на него, забывшись в гневе. Не то, чтобы ее сильно останавливало, когда она вспомнила, с кем имеет дело. Виктор Никифоров, глава мафии. Мила понятия не имела, почему он выбрал ее в качестве своего нового домашнего питомца, но, конечно же, не потому, что она боялась его, не важно, что он думал и кем являлся.

-Что это должно значить?

Конечно, он, очевидно, тоже ее не боялся.

-Это значит, что твоя жадность слишком очевидна, - ответил он ей без колебаний. По ее щекам прокатился румянец стыда. Оскорбление жалило, слова звучали слишком правдиво. – Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы разжиться парой дешевых безделушек…

-Ты считаешь, что это дешево? – Спросила недоверчиво Мила, а потом так быстро закрыла рот, что зубы щелкнули. Сразу же она почувствовала острый приступ стыда, доказав его правоту. Снова. Она заглянула в пустой бокал и тут же пожелала, чтобы кто-нибудь принес ей новый. – Зачем вообще ты привел меня сюда?

-Мне нужна была пара, - пояснил Виктор, слегка улыбнувшись Миле. Он откинул челку назад, и Мила заметила, как к ним повернулись головы, взглянуть на них, на него. – Ты должна быть благодарна. Есть множество людей, которые буквально убили бы, чтобы быть приглашенными на праздничную вечеринку Семьи Криспино.

-Так почему же я? Почему было не взять кого-то, кто действительно оценил бы?

-Потому что мне не нужно, чтобы ты оценила – мне нужно, чтобы ты была полезной. Прогуляйся со мной. – Виктор протянул руку Миле, чтобы она взяла ее, а потом прошелся с ней вдоль всего бального зала. Он отобрал из ее рук пустой бокал и замел его новым у проходившего мимо официанта, несмотря на свое предупреждение о том, что ей не стоит пить. Она потягивала его, пока они шли, напрягаясь, чтобы расслышать звук его голоса из-за шума окружавшей их толпы. Казалось, они расступались, когда он проходил мимо, хотя Виктор и не замечал. – Что ты видишь здесь, Мила?

Она наморщила носик, оглядывая комнату, не ответив на его вопрос. Или, по крайней мере, не дав ответа, которого он ждал. Однако, ничего особенного ей в глаза не бросалось, кроме богатства, настолько чрезмерного, что оно было просто неприличным.

-Богатых людей? – Нерешительно ответила она, ожидая лишь презрения, и была удивлена улыбке, которая тронула уголки его губ.

-Неприлично богатые люди, - поправил Виктор. – И знаешь ли ты, чего больше всего хотят неприлично богатые люди?

-Денег, - более уверенно ответила она.

Виктор покачал головой. Они остановились, и он повернулся к ней лицом.

Все еще странно было оказаться под полным весом его внимания. Виктор забрал ее с улиц около трех лет назад, после того, как она оказалась смелая – или глупая – настолько, чтобы залезть к нему в карман, но она редко видела его с тех пор. Большую часть времени она проводила с Лилией и ее ученицами, наблюдая, как старшие девочки красят рот вишнево-алым, а ресницы – черным, точно нефть. Она сидела у них в ногах, слушая их рабочие сплетни о том, кому что нравится, кто платит лучше, кто выше ценит, а кто нет. Все разговоры, с которыми она  была знакома, и все эти разговора она игнорировала, как будто, делая это, она могла распрощаться с вероятностью, что это произойдет и с ней в будущем, хотя она знала, что такое более, чем вероятно. Возможности для таких девушек, как она, были ограничены, она знала это достаточно хорошо и редко тешилась надеждами.

-Тогда о чем речь?

-Развлечения, - отозвался он. Этого слова было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее содрогнуться от страха. – Они ищут что-то, что может быть для них занятным, пока не появится следующая вещица. – Он потеребил прядь ее волос, окрашенных ярко, точно перемолотая вишня, а не паршиво коричневым, который она унаследовала от своей матери. – Например, женщина, что устроила эту вечеринку. Я слышал, у нее слабость к рыжим волосам.

Она отбила его руку от своего лица, ее ногти зарылись в перчатку на его запястье.

-Ты привел меня сюда, чтобы сделать чьей-то игрушкой? – Чьей-то шлюхой. – Нет. – Так и билось у не ев горле.

-Ты никому не игрушка, если не позволишь сделать себя таковой.

Мила успокоилась. Ее сердце колотилось, губа дрожала, когда она пыталась подавить желание ее закусить.

-Редко мы решаем, какими видит мир людей, как мы. Ты можешь уйти отсюда, но я готов поспорить, что ты не продвинешься дальше, чем сточная канава, в которой я тебя нашел. Останься, и я дам тебе шанс стать чем-то большим – принадлежать только самой себе.

Слова были не для нее. Он должно быть лгал; это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Это было ядом, что просачивался в самый центр сердца, обещая ей все, что она когда-то считала недосягаемым.

Но в его глазах была только голая правда. Пришедшая, Мила знала это, из его собственного опыта. Она читала это в полных отчаяния лицах тех, кто, как и она, побывал на улице, в смиренных личиках девочек мадам Лилии, иногда в своих собственных глазах, когда смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. « _Такие люди, как мы»,_ сказал Виктор. Хотела бы она знать, какой выбор ему пришлось делать, чтобы вырваться из этой дыры и подняться наверх, и стоило ли оно того.

-Итак, что выберешь ты?

Она услышала шаги позади, нежный в приветствии голос:

-Виктор Никифоров… Я так рада, что вы смогли прийти. Мы с братом не ждали вас тут увидеть.

Конечно, так и было. Все было лучше, чем вернуться.

Мила успокоила собственные дыхание и сердце, повернувшись. Улыбка на ее лице была искренней, когда она протянула руку.

-Привет! Не думаю, что нас представляли раньше, мисс…?

Видение в красном улыбнулось ей, вся сплошь гладкая кожа и фиалковые глаза. Женщина протянула свою руку, затянутую до локтя в черную шелковую перчатку.

-Криспино. Но ты можешь звать меня Сарой.

 

[1] Предвосхищая вопросы: здесь имеется в виду окончание фразы «гораздо труднее вытравить улицу из девушки». – Прим. Переводчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для ясности, Мила и Сара здесь просто знакомятся. Пока что..


	4. ДЕНЬ 4: ОРУЖИЕ / / РОЗЫ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Милосердие есть слабость.

 

_«Дождь когда-нибудь прекратится?»_

Виктор не был уверен. В ту ночь в нем было что-то ужасно апокалиптическое, что заставило воспринимать его иначе, то, как он падал рябью по листьям с темного неба, угрожая утопить черные улицы Санкт-Петербурга. Он ни в коем случае не был религиозным человеком, но мгновенно вспомнил историю Ноева Ковчега. Тогда было сорок дней и ночей дождя, холода и отчаяния в чреве огромного корабля, в ожидании шторма. Немногие оказались избранными, Ной, его семья, животные, и все были настолько уверены в Божьем Благословении, что оставили весь мир утопать.

Не то, чтобы он их винил. Как и он, они просто хотели выжить. Учитывая шансы, Виктор знал, что он бы заполз в тот Ковчег, забыв обо всех, кто остался. Ему показалось чудом, что даже когда пассажиры молились, чтобы волны не поглотили их, они не стали жрать друг друга.

Три дня не было великого потопа. Но даже, если бы он был, Виктор знал, что сейчас в этом не было бы ничего святого. Только грешники будут спасены на этот раз,  те, кто возьмется пожрать друг друга. Богатые и могущественные пребывают в безопасности своих вавилонских башен, цари в своих дворцах, обязанные только себе.

Виктор научился быть таким же, как они, хотя было странно думать, что он сможет когда-нибудь принадлежать этому миру. Слишком часто он возвращался в прошлое, в минуты волн собственной памяти, которые все еще помнили слабость, заставляя ощущать себя самозванцем в собственной шкуре. Он стал братвой раньше, чем был Витькой, и он задавался вопросом, сколько времени могло пройти – десять лет или больше – между канавой, из которой он выполз, и человеком, которым был сейчас.

Он вздохнул, расправив косу на плече и поправив прицел винтовки. Не время было отвлекаться; возвышенные порывы могли подождать, когда работа будет выполнена.

Здание через дорогу пустовало. Или, по крайней мере, кто-то очень старался, чтобы оно выглядело пустым. Его окна были плотно закрыты от непогоды, свет выключен, и он ощущался, точно пустая скорлупа, для мира, влажный кусок бетона. Он, возможно, тоже так посчитал бы, если бы не знал точно, проверив картинку, с резкими черточками и знаками, будто говорившими «ПРИГОВОРЕН».

Внутри были тени. Виктор чувствовал, как они скользят, точно угри, сквозь водянистую темноту; аморфные силуэты мерцали за туманным стеклом, нарушая черноту.

Все, что ему было нужно, ждать, ждать, пока настанет лучший момент для выстрела.

У него был опыт ожидания. Виктор вел эту цель всего месяц, следуя за ним повсюду, от злачных клубов до борделей и банков. Это не было его первым заданием, но оно было самым важным, что он когда-либо выполнял в одиночку. Работа, которая должна была занять всего несколько дней, растянулась на недели без перспективы конца. Виктору нужно было убедиться, прежде чем он нажмет на курок, прежде, чем он пересечет эту черту, что это человек, которого Яков хотел убрать.

Потому что Иван Бариев был не просто другим человеком. Когда-то он был самым верным другом и союзником Якова. Однажды, он стал тем, кого называют «держателем общака». Вместе он и Яков построили империю из ничего, кроме пота, слез и крови, а на красных улицах Ленинграда правили короли – железным кулаком, ловкостью рук.

Но все изменилось за последние несколько месяцев – всплыла постыдная история, которую Виктор раскапывал по частям. Бариев стал слишком жадным, а потом и неряшливым. То, что начиналось, как «залезть в общак», вскоре стало все больше и больше, и больше, пока он не начал вгрызаться в состояние братвы каждую ночь. Бариев не скрывал, как сильно он любил своих шлюх, а они, в свою очередь, любили его деньги и обирали его ровно настолько, сколько он стоил.

Не то, чтобы любой из них был безгрешен при их работе. Жадность была нормой; даже ожидаемой. Только когда Бариев – отчаянно нуждавшийся в теплом рте вокруг своего члена, молодом теле в своей постели – променял свои секреты на пустые карманы, он решил собственную судьбу.

« _У нас крыса_ », - коротко сказал ему Яков. – « _Разберись_ ».

Виктор знал, что это значит, хотя само решение осталось невысказанным. Был только один способ разобраться с предателем, и он был на конце ствола пистолета.

Лояльность. Послушание. Они были частью кодекса братвы, клятв, которые они давали друг другу. У них была связь, более немыслимая, чем кровная – и самая высокая цена, и самая большая награда.

Яков знал, кто крыса, в этом у Виктора не было никаких сомнений; ничто не ускользало от Бати надолго, особенно, когда дело касалось его собственных людей. Но это была задача, которую он оставил на Виктора, доверил ему закончить, и он потратил десять лет или больше, готовясь к этому самому дню, когда его смогут признать, как правую руку  Якова. Так почему же это было невыносимо жестоко, все-таки, быть посланным на это задание? Убить человека Якова, которого тот когда-то называл другом, братом?

_«Настало время проявить себя, Витя. Не подведи меня.»_

Возможно, дело было во взгляде Якова, когда он говорил « _разберись»_ \- смирение, раскаяние, решительность. Это был человек, который отказался от всего в погоне за властью, который отказывался еще от одного, чтобы сохранить ее.

Как же он отреагирует? Он этого хотел?

Он размышлял об этом после, засыпая на влажной земле, холодившей ему спину; вой собак в полночь; отчаянно грызущий голод в животе, напоминая ему, что он был еще жив, жив, жив… и теперь... его мягкая кровать и дорогие костюмы; подносы, что ломятся под тяжестью яств и чаш, никогда не бывавших пустыми; теплой улыбкой отвращая его от друзей, от семьи; пистолет в его руках, точно обет, что он никогда не будет беспомощным.

Ответ был однозначным – да. Он был выжившим, прежде всего, больше не мог бы себе представить, что вернется и откажется сесть в ту машину.

Что-то мелькнуло в окне. Пламя, пойманное в темноте, почти неразличимое за пеленой дождя, лишь мелькнув на мгновение в поле зрения. Человек оказался под прицелом: сморщенные брови, обвисшие щеки, губы, натянутые вокруг тонкой, черной сигареты. Это был Бариев, стоявший в центре его мишени, как подарок.

Виктор мог сделать это сейчас, он это понял, как и много раз раньше. Это был такой же чистый выстрел, как он и хотел, и потребовалось бы меньше секунды, чтобы закончить работу – достаточно долго, чтобы цель почувствовала его, за долю секунды между жизнью и смертью.

Так почему его палец дрожал на курке?

Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Выбор казался таким простым, когда он впервые взялся за работу. Но это был не чужой человек, не настоящая угроза; это был человек, чья слабость довела его до отчаяния, чья самая большая вина была в его фамильярном отношении к деньгами и удовольствиям. Бариев вскочил и бросился в бега в тот момент, когда начал подозревать, что его время истекло, пытаясь выбраться из досягаемости Якова. Но это было слишком мало, слишком поздно. Виктор был слишком хорош, чтобы просто отступить.

Не так ли? Виктор мог отвернуться, выйти из дома, и пусть живет дальше. На завтра Бариеву были заказаны билеты на поезд из города, а следом на рейс из страны, после чего Виктор был уверен, он будет бежать и бежать, пока никто не сможет последовать за ним. Бариев был скользким типом, который преуспел в своем исчезновении; уйдя, он больше никогда не переступил бы их порога. Все, что Виктор должен был сделать, это солгать – сказать Якову, что он закончил работу, сам позаботился о теле, и унести эту тайну в могилу. Последний акт милосердия.

Он сделал свой выбор, открыл глаза и нажал на курок.

Стекло разбилось. Голова Бариева взорвалась и исчезла из поля зрения. Виктор не потрудился проверить, сразу понял, что цель мертва. Он полез в карман и достал свой телефон, набрав на клавиатуре затасканный номер, вызывая зачистку. Георгий поднял трубку только после двух гудков.

-Где мне забрать посылку?

Он зашел в магазин прежде, чем вернуться. Несколько роз, так он хотел выразить свои соболезнования Якову.

 


End file.
